dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Liquid metal slime
II}} The Liquid metal slime (formerly Metal Babble and Metabble) is a monster who appears in the Dragon Quest series. Characteristics The liquid metal slime, like most metal slimes, seems an easy target with its low HP count, but it possesses a very high evade rate, is immune to most magic, and is extremely prone to flight. Like the regular metal slime, it may attack using spells such as Sizz and Bang. Defeating one of these can yield large amounts of experience, but very little gold. Appearances Dragon Quest II Mad cap |abilities = Flees |spells = Sizz |note = |location = Eastern Slewse area Tower of the Moon Sea Cave Cave to Rendarak Hall of Hargon }} Dragon Quest III ''IV IV |hp = 5 |experience = 10050 |gold = 10}} V V |console=SNES |hp= 7 |mp= 255 |attack= 61 |defense=2047 |agility=150 |experience=10050 |gold=10 |droppedItem=Small Medal |spells=Firebal |family=Slime family |captureRate=1/256 |description=This enemy runs often. |locations=Granbania Pass}} V |console=DS |hp= 6 |mp= infinite |attack= 61 |defense=1023 |agility=150 |experience=10050 |gold=10 |family=Slime family |bestiaryNumber=65 |captureRate=1/256 |locations=Gotha Pass}} VI VI |hp = 6 |experience = 1050 |gold = 10 |droppedItem = Happy hat}} VII VII |console=PSX |romanji= |hp=6 |mp=50 |attack=90 |defense=999 |agility=255 |experience=10050 |gold=20 |droppedItem=LUCK Shoes |skills= |spells=Fireball |family=Slime |bestiaryNumber=123 |captureRate=Hard |description=Tendency to run away |locations=Coastal Deja Demon Lord's Lair Mentare Krage Loomin}} VIII VIII |hp = 8 |experience = 10050 |gold = 18}} IX IX |console = Nintendo DS |hp = 6-8 |mp = Unlimited |attack = 100 |defense = 256 |agility = 179 |experience = 40200 |gold = 40 |droppedItem = Agility ring (1/32) Depressing shoes (1/128) |skills = Flee |spells = Bang |family = Slime |bestiaryNumber = 153 |description = Their defense and speed are pretty impressive, but nowhere near as amazing as the amount of experience they give! They're constantly striving to see who can last the longest without getting whacked and still succeed in scarpering. |locations = the Bowhole, Angel Falls area (high ground), Grottos}} X Monster Series Appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Monsters |hp = 1 |experience = 10000 |gold = ???}} Monsters 2 Monsters 2 |hp = 35 |experience = ??? |gold = ???}} Caravan Heart Caravan Heart |romaji= |hp=??? |experience=??? |gold=??? |droppedItems=??? |skills=??? |spells=??? |description=??? |location=???}} Joker Joker |hp = 9-12 |experience = 30072 |gold = ??? |skills = flee |spells = frizzle |family = slime |locations = tartarus, metal menagerie}} Joker 2 Terry's Wonderland 3D Super Light The Last Hope Rocket Slime Monster Battle Road Monster Battle Road II Legends Monster Battle Road Victory The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors'' Monster Meadows Quotes PSX -"Kyu! Kyu Kyu!" -"Pruk! Kyu Kyurr Kyu!" -"Kurrrr." 3DS -"Gloopy-goo!" -"Gloop-a-loop-a!" -"Goo goo goo! Gloopity-glop!" Trivia In Dragon Quest VIII there is an infamous liquid metal slime. This liquid metal slime is named "Metal Babble" in the wild and "Metabble" when captured as tributes to the old names for the slime. This form of tribute is similar to that of Metally the Metal Slime Other languages Related monsters *Bubble slime *King bubble slime *Metal slime de:Flüssigmetallschleim (Dragon Quest VIII) es:Burbujilimo Metálico Category:Dragon Quest II monsters Category:Dragon Quest III monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest V recruitable monsters Category:Dragon Quest VI monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road II Legends monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Swords monsters Category:Mountains monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters